


Something about you.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Something about you.

**The scent and colour of fresh blood shouldn't be intoxicating and yet there was something about it that always made her know she was alive. There was something about being so close to death that did not make her fear anything. How could you fear something when you couldn't feel anything anymore? When the entire world had broken? When the love of your life had left you? When the world just didn't make any sense anymore.**

========================================================================================================================

 

Carina yawned as she lay on her bed at her mother's house, just gazing at the ceiling and wishing she were somewhere else. Her mother was often out at work, she spent too much time there. Queen and country and all that. Queen and country. Queen and country. Always her mother's excuse. She never blamed her. She just wished she could've had a better childhood, with her mother in it so much more. Her friends had often asked her about her mother and what she did and Carina had used the same answer 'Stay at home mom.' Then they'd had an actress play her mother. Countless times. 

She shifted as she slid out of bed, running her fingers through her long dark hair and chewing her bottom lip. There would come a time when she would one day wake up and find her mother dead. Gone. Nothing but a note, saying what had happened to her. When a good person died the world should be effected by it and she knew she would be. Someone should be upset and she knew she would be. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
